The Value of Rarity
by Chiisai Kitsune
Summary: SONADOW Shadow tries to explain what exactly he likes about Sonic during one day and one night on the Island of Angels...which leads us to kinky smut. Oddfic.


_Chiisai Kitsune presents:_

**The Value of Rarity**

Sonic is pinned down. Not by me, unfortunately, but that doesn't matter right now. I already had his slender form trembling beneath me a few nights ago, and even if my body is already aching for him again, I can wait for a couple more hours.

The hedgehog is currently fighting with Knuckles the Echidna, master of Angel Island, but I'm content to watch. It's not even a serious fight, so there's no need to intervene...and a content smirk crosses my muzzle at the current sight.

Knuckles is looming over a squirming Sonic, holding him down against the grass of the clearing, and the younger hedgehog is powerless against his strength.

"Give up, Sonic," the scarlet creature smirks wickedly, "You've lost."

"Forget it, Knucklehead!" Sonic shoots back and his hips buck again, trying to throw the Guardian off-balance. He nearly succeeds, only to be subdued once more by the echidna, more violently now and the blue one jerks in discomfort as Knuckles takes both of his wrists in one hand and closes the other around Sonic's throat.

Some confusing dialogue takes place. Why the Guardian wants the hedgehog to admit that Knuckles is his uncle, I don't know – these two can't possibly be related, can they?

"I'm gonna strangle you until you lose consciousness if I have to, dammit – admit that you've lost already!"

Sonic merely gives him a cocky, defiant grin and I can feel the edges of my mouth twitch as if in answer, where I stand unseen in the shadows, observing them.

Because Sonic _never_ gives up.

I still remember two weeks ago – the Doctor's latest world domination attempt, and we of course had to prevent it. And it had looked _bad_.

I was out for the count, barely able to maintain consciousness with more than one bullet hole in my body. Needless to say, Sonic was _enraged._

I had felt mildly flattered at that.

But there we were, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and me, fighting against this huge contraption of the Egg Whatever (Robotnik must be running out of names). Nearly all of us were injured, even that blue speed demon was bleeding from two large gashes across his lower abdomen and hip bone and for once it seemed as if the human had won.

But if you think that, you don't know Sonic.

At one point the Doctor had him at gun point. Told him to kneel down and surrender and maybe his life would be spared, so he could be displayed as a circus attraction, a collared slave for entertainment.

It was raining heavily. A real tunderstorm was going on at the bridge where we fought, all of us were drenched and Sonic was panting badly, barely able to stand. Tails had one of his appendages broken, while Knuckles was fully knocked out from when he had protected the blue hedgehog against a blast a while back. And now Robotnik had emerged from his fighting robot cockpit, apparently intending to finish his nemesis off at point-blank range for ultimate satisfaction and humiliation.

"Submit, hedgehog. You don't stand a chance this time."

Bleak situation, right?

And Sonic had fallen to his knees.

Pity for Robotnik that he had changed that at the last minute to a sprinter's position.

Sonic had blasted off at a speed that even I found impressive. The Doctor barely had time to turn around before the blue hedgehog had already made his way into the abandoned cockpit, leveling the lasers of the Egg Whatever at his own creator.

"Wh-what?" the human had stuttered at the smirking hero, his pistol dropping to his side as he was severely out-gunned.

"Big mistake you made there, Doctor…" I managed to wheeze from the ground. His head whipped round, probably surprised that I was still alive, and I gave a sardonic grin. "The faker _never_ submits. You should know that by now."

Which was when Sonic blasted the ground right next to me. I made him suffer for that later, but that's a story for another time.

"I can't really wield that thing here with my injured friends in danger, Eggman! But you better get the hell outta here before I finish you off personally!" Sonic had called from the cockpit, obviously a tidbit challenged with the controls.

Robotnik fled at that, shooting us all a look of pure hatred. Tails at least could fly us back in the tornado. But that was two weeks ago. And by now, Sonic was already healed (and bored) again. So what to do in a situation like this?

Completely abandon me and go pick a fight with Knuckles for the hell of it, of course.

I had found him now, though, (knowing his habits, after all) and even if he doesn't know I'm here, I'll be _sure_ he knows it as soon as night falls. Right now the fight on the clearing seems to be drawing to a close…

Sonic is still underneath Knuckles and I would probably be jealous if I didn't know that guy was only interested in Rouge at the most.

"Just _surrender,_ hedgehog!"

But that's the thing about Sonic. And it's why I treasure him so much. Only partly, though. There is also another reason, even more important. But later.

The blue form now twists in the echidna's grip, startling his captor. While I am the stronger of us, Sonic is the more agile. I can't count how often he's managed to slip out of my grasp yet, and for Knuckles, slower than me, it's no different.

"I don't give up, Knux. Don't you know?" Sonic grins as violet eyes widen (yes, I can see that from here, my vision is that good. Ultimate Lifeform has Ultimate Eyes, you know?) and a blue leg has already freed itself and knees the echidna in the stomach. Knuckles is thrown off Sonic and the blue hedgehog rolls to his feet in one movement.

I love seeing him move.

The fight resumes, and now it's Sonic in the advantage. He's hard to hold when you have him captive, but he's even harder to grab when he's running free.

Knuckles manages to block the spin-dash, but not the backhand kick that follows it up. Sonic takes a few hits as well, but twists his body sideways, so it's only a graze. Which is good. I don't think tonight would be possible if Knuckles managed to break a few ribs of my treasure.

The blue body moves so gracefully through the air, I'm totally rapt. I just hope I'm not drooling or anything. No, I think I still have my trademark scowl. Okay. Just checking.

Though his physique and all the subtle movements of his muscles underneath that soft fur are why I love him as well…but again, that's only part of the reason.

Sonic apparently has charged the Guardian head on, now. Using his speed as a weapon as always. They go rolling down the grassy incline on one side of the clearing still scuffling, but Sonic, ever so agile, is the one in control. A sickening crack suddenly ends their descent. I wince slightly. Knuckles has hit his head against a boulder and both separate, coming to a halt sprawling on the ground. Sonic manages to pick himself up, though. Knuckles just groans.

"Ready for another round, Knux?" the blue hedgehog bounces from one foot to the other. Where he gets all that energy from is beyond me.

The echidna raises a hand to his head. I'm not really that concerned – he has a thick skull, I doubt there's actual damage.

"No. This fight is over."

"What?" Sonic looks surprised, his emerald eyes suddenly worried. "You okay, Knux?"

"I damn well am _not_! You gave me half of a concussion, you blue idiot!"

"Oh. Sorry." A thought seems to strike him. "…does that mean I win?"

"If it means you leave me alone so I can attempt to get rid of that headache and get back to my _duty_, then yeah. You win," Knuckles grumbles, nearly as reluctant as Sonic to give up, but equipped with enough common sense to know that any more fighting would do his head more harm than good.

Sonic grins. "Cool!" He turns to leave and race off, but a spiked, gloved hand reaches out and grabs his ankle, tripping him. The blue hedgehog turns around on the ground, annoyed. "Hey! You surrendered!"

"I did," the echidna admits grudgingly, having drawn up into a sitting position against the stone, but there's already a gleam in his eyes again. "And I'm also challenging you to a rematch tomorrow. You didn't think I'd let you get away like this, did you?"

Sonic's grin reappears at this. "Sure thing, Knucklehead. If you want to get your spiny butt kicked twice in a row, that is."

"You'll just wait, hedgehog, you just wait…"

But he releases the slender blue leg at this and Sonic finally gets to his feet and races off. I notice he's slightly slower than usual, probably also spent. Well, no harm in that. I briefly wonder whether the echidna knows I'm on his island as well. Probably. The Chaos Energy stored in my body must be like a beacon to his senses. But I don't think he'll challenge me today – doesn't look like he's up to face two supersonic hedgehogs at the same day. Maybe he even hopes that I'll fight with Sonic if I meet him…any one of us getting knocked out cold would probably please that sour landlord of an echidna.

Pity for him he doesn't know that Sonic and I have been lovers for almost a year.

Well. Most don't know, and those who do, wonder at it. 'But you fight almost all the time!' they say. And it's true, we bicker a lot, or even fight physically…of course, there's also days when we just enjoy ourselves racing, exploring or just relaxing, but I'll be damned to hell if I let anything of that outside.

The fighting…now _there_ we get to why I treasure him so much, and why I'll only ever love him, and him alone. Not just because he's an equal rival, but…

I stop in my thoughts as I see him again. He's standing in a shallow pool at the foot of a small waterfall, trying to get clean from the fight. I smirk, as he looks slightly uncomfortable in the near vicinity of water, his cocky bravado gone as he believes himself unwatched. I wait in the shadows of the trees again while he finishes with his improvised shower and then wanders off, probably looking for a comfortable place to sleep before he will face Knuckles the next day. I smirk and follow.

"Hello, Sonic."

He spins around, surprised. The sun has already sunk beneath the horizon and his eyes gleam like gemstones in the twilight. I like it.

"Hi, Shads…" he smiles, genuinely happy to see me, but also a bit curious. "…is there any reason you came up here, too?"

My answer is simple.

"You."

He shakes his head, like I had expected. "Nope. Sorry, but not tonight. I need my rest for tomorrow, and frankly, I wouldn't want Knux to catch us in the act." He grins, jabbing his thumb over the shoulder to indicate the direction of the Emerald Shrine.

"He'll have enough of an issue with the headache you gave him. He won't bother us."

"So you saw that, huh?" Sonic crosses his arms and raises an eye ridge, his eyes still twinkling. "You know that makes you sound like a bit of a stalker?"

I smirk, taking a step forward and grab his hips, bringing our bodies together. "You know I'm more than that, Sonic…" I whisper into his ear, pleased to feel a small shudder running through his body at that.

But then he sighs. "I told you, _no_." He takes a step backwards, disentangling himself from my grasp and turning away to leave.

He doesn't get far as my hand closes around his wrist.

"And when has that ever bothered me?" I grin at him darkly, hoping my teeth and eyes glint in the moonlight. Looking at Sonic's now slightly uncomfortable expression I think I'm having the desired effect anyway.

But he still tries to snatch his arm away, never one to be intimidated easily. "Shads, it's really not a good time right now."

My smirk widens. "And you know that that's _exactly_ when I like it best."

He mock scowls at me. "Yes. I know. And _no_, not tonight."

I think I take him by surprise when I tackle him to the ground.

"Pinned down for the second time today, Sonic, hmm?"

"Get _off!_"

I am straddling him, his wrists in my hands. I'm not as strong as Knuckles, but still slightly more physically powerful than Sonic. Holding him down is fun, and I enjoy the ride as he tries to buck me off. Underneath me I can feel his muscles moving, tan and blue fur writhing and I growl at that, letting him know that he should just keep going. Sonic glares.

Then I force him to close those eyes as I bend down and lick at his neck, my unwilling lover giving a quiet moan.

"No…"

"Oh, yes," I growl.

And once again he has taken me off guard.

Did I mention a certain thing about Sonic and 'not giving up'?

I think so.

As I neared his face, that little bastard took the opportunity to bite into my neck!

It was purely for shock value, because Sonic doesn't have a biting fetish, but it serves his purpose well. Surprised, I rear backwards and he uses that opportunity to throw me off, backflipping upright.

"I _said_ not tonight, Shadow!" He grins at me where I snarl at him from my sitting position, cursing that same agility of his that I love so much. Then he takes off and I follow. I'm glad I wasn't lying about Knuckles nursing his headache because I'm not sure I'd want him to see this. Two hedgehogs, stumbling, chasing and swearing their way through a goddamn forest at complete night time, getting their faces thwacked by branches and tripping over roots in the process is not very dignified. I think some feral squirrel is laughing at me.

Tomorrow I'm gonna Chaos Blast this entire area.

"Stop, dammit!"

"So you can screw me? No way!"

"In a few minutes you won't have a choice…!" I shout, before falling face first into some pine needle bush. Tonight Sonic's gonna pay _extra._

I scramble to my feet again, giving chase once more. Suddenly the forest ends and we're on open plain. Now my good spirits are back again. Under usual circumstances, Sonic and I are equally fast and equally enduring at top speed, which makes catching up a little…_taxing_ when the distance between me and him doesn't change for freakin hours.

But Sonic is not at top speed. Not after today. My skates blaze, scorching the grass underneath and I dash after him, still at full power. It doesn't take long until I'm moving next to him.

"Yes, Knuckles does pack quite a punch, doesn't he?" I ask conversationally and his head whips round.

"Oh, fu-"

He doesn't finish the sentence before I have scooped him up and carry him back the way we came. He knows better than to struggle right now, since falling off at these speeds would be rather painful. He sulks, though.

"That wasn't fair, Shads. And _don't_ you think you've won."

As a reply I merely bend my head down again and briefly poke my tongue into his belly button, which elicits a squeal at the surprising touch.

I chuckle, as he whacks me upside the head for it, though not nearly hard enough to upset my balance and get both our bones broken. He is now both scowling and pouting, which amuses me further.

"You're mine, Sonic."

"Forget it."

We have arrived back in the forest and I stop. His chest is still heaving from the running and the motion feels nice against my skin.

As soon as I halt, though, Sonic once again pushes against me, and as a response I drop him on the forest floor.

"Hey!"

"You wanted down, right? And besides, with all the soft grass here, lying down is rather comfortable…"

"Don't you start."

"As if you had a choice." I smirk and cross my arms. "You're too exhausted to escape me by running."

"That's right." He grins and drops into a ready stance a few feet from me. "But I'm not too tired for fighting for my freedom yet."

And that's all that I need. I'll claim my greatest treasure tonight once more.

I hope.

And I charge. He dodges that first one neatly, his reflexes sometimes faster than my own. I can make up for that, though, as I rebound from the tree that was behind him and fling myself at his form once more. His sneaker hits me pretty straight into the chest. That was _not_ part of the plan.

"I _said_ I didn't feel like doing it tonight, didn't I?" his teeth flash in a cocky smile, as I, winded, try to catch my breath back.

"That, Sonic, was a big mistake," I wheeze, my gloved hand pressed against the white patch of chest fur. He just stands there, knowing that running is useless anyway and grinning down at me. Sonic feels safe for the moment, and I appreciate once more his slender form in the moonlight filtering through the trees. He has his hands laced behind his quilled head, leaving his toned torso free for me admire, one leg tucked behind the other, unclothed save for his shoes. His tail seems to wag a little and I frown. Is he actually _teasing_ me? Bastard.

I get to my feet again and Sonic resumes a stance more suited for battle.

Him against me. His body is the prize and we know it.

This time, I feint. I pretend to spin-dash again, but turn it into a somersault at the last minute. Sonic had ducked, but this was a mistake. I swipe his legs from underneath him and he stumbles. Not enough to make him fall, because his balance is excellent, but I'm close enough. Our hands lock, both pushing against the other and the fight is pretty much even. In upper body strength, I have the upper hand, but his powerful legs, getting more exercise from running than mine do from skating, dig into the soft ground and make more than up for it. Both our breathing turns laboured as we excert our muscles, and I think Sonic's starting to sweat, which I like. I grin deviously at him. He won't be able to defend his body tonight.

I think.

My grin seems to have reenergized him. Suddenly emerald eyes flash and I'm the one in danger of losing my ground. It's always like that when he fights. Never giving up, always some energy reserve.

"Why won't you _surrender _already?" I grunt, trying to get a better footing in our stand-up arm wrestling match. He merely grins in response, his lips part.

"You know the answer, Shads…"

That is the opportunity I need. For the third time this night I bring my face close to him and use the chance of his opened mouth for a kiss.

Sonic, as planned, loses his composure for a second. The invasion of my tongue into him coupled with my hands pushing him back is too much. My foot hooks behind his knee and I bring him down. Sitting astride on my prize once more, I can't help but grin. He looks flustered, annoyed, and adorable.

…if you tell anybody that I said 'adorable', I'll shoot you.

"Let me go!"

"I won't, Sonic…not until tomorrow morning."

"Screw you!"

"The other way round, but yes."

He bucks again, trying to twist away, but this time I'm prepared. I bend down again and I lick a teasing trail up his torso, stopping just below his jawline. Sonic shudders and arches his back, but before he can do his little bite-routine, I'm already sitting up again. His wrists are still my captives, so there is little he can do.

"Will you give up now?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Sonic replies and struggles once more underneath me, underlining his point. He's not going to surrender. Sonic never does. Except…

I transfer his wrists into one hand and use my other one to reach behind me. Below me. In between his legs and he jerks, more violently now.

"Ahh! Shadow! Stop it!" But his face is flushed and I think I already felt something down there.

"Submit, Sonic. Now."

A futile kick of a leg against my back is the answer.

"I think I have had enough of that now…" I growl. As he looks at me with questioning eyes, I suddenly kiss him again, more brutal than before. He gasps and squirms, but his arms are still immobilized. I ravage his mouth, brushing against teeth that could so easily bite down but do not. Sonic's tongue fights back, but weakly. He's going to lose.

And then suddenly his knee is in between _my _legs. Kneeling over him, I have bent forward so much that my tail was pretty much poking at the moon and he could raise it there. At the moment it just hovers there gently, but it could kick forward any minute now, thus effectively canceling all my plans for the entire night and for the next two weeks possibly, too.

"I said _no_," he smirks.

I narrow my eyes. I had hoped I wouldn't have to use this. "Chaos Control."

"What-?" Sonic's eyes widen as I suddenly disappear. He tries to scramble up, which was an error. Because I'm already back on top of him and now that he has straightened his legs, there is nothing hindering me from straddling him once again, a fact that obviously annoys him a lot.

"That was an unfair trick!"

"Never said I would fight fair, did I?" I lean in to kiss him again and even if Sonic tries to escape the touch, his shudder shows me he enjoys it as my lips brush over his neck.

As soon as I draw back, his eyes open again, and I'm pleased to see they're still trying to glare, but filled with desire at the same time. One should think I've won…

Suddenly one hand of his escapes my grip and shoots forward, around my throat. This time it's me who is surprised. Almost out of reflex, _my_ other hand wraps itself around _his_ throat. Neither of us puts pressure on his grip yet. I just stare down at him and he stares up at me. Fighting with our gazes. Because Sonic never gives up, never surrenders, never submits…

And then he smiles, releases my neck and lies back down, both his arms draped lazily on the grass behind his head. He smirks up at me.

"Allright. You win."

…except to me. And that is why I treasure him above all else.

I can't help but smile as I now see my prize stretched out beneath me, relaxed and at ease. He gives me a half-lidded grin, waiting for me to take action. I have just won his body, so I'm the one in control. I run a hand along the contours of his chest, watching with delight as Sonic squirms a little, for he is ticklish and I know it. I finally move off him, loving the view of his stretched-out form on the forest floor.

"On your belly."

He obediently rolls over, and I'm filled with another wave of pleasure. Sonic the fighter, Sonic who never bows down or does anything against his will, is mine. And that makes him so precious. For example, Rouge has tried to hit on me, too, but I simply can't value her that much. She would lay back for anybody if it got her what she wants, compromising her morals. Sonic doesn't.

My equal in everything, I usually try to catch him an inopportune moment, always fighting against and at the same time for him. And he enjoys it. He knows how much I love him for it, for making himself scarce and then still handing his body like a beautiful present to me, when he submits to _noone_ else, no matter the nature of the battle.

He is now splayed before me, and I gently put a hand underneath his hips, pulling him up towards me. I trail a finger up and down underneath his tail and am pleased to feel him trembling. He knows what comes next. Bent over, waiting for me to invade him, I cherish the moment. I finger the opening briefly, at which he draws a sharp breath. I smile, I adjust my hips and move forward, sliding in slowly.

It would be cruel to say that I love this part, but I do. I don't want him to submit that easily and do it entirely out of his free will, so it is good that the first few thrusts are never that comfortable for Sonic. Today I draw them out a little bit, especially for the sneaker print in my chest. In front of me, prostrate, I can see his body moving, legs spreading as he tries to accommodate me. His ears are flat against his head as he whimpers a little and I push forward harder.

"Shadow! Please…more gentle.." he begs, a tone which I can hear only ever so rarely from him. I think I can maybe top it and run a hand along his ticklish side, which now has him in double discomfort.

"No….please! No…"

But then again, I'm not _that_ cruel. Deciding to get started in earnest, I move my hand finally in between his legs and move it to distract Sonic from the rocking of my hip. He shudders and moans and I know I'm doing my job right.

I start practically milking him, my thrusts coming in unison with my stroking. He squirms again, but this time it's in pleasure. I think he's nearing his climax, so I grip him hard to prevent it for the moment. Time for some _special_ treatment…

I am Shadow the Ultimate Lifeform, created with the help of a fake Chaos Emerald. I am a living collector of the Chaos Energy that surrounds us, which enable me to use techniques like Chaos Spear or Chaos Blast, where I expel a huge portion of the collected energy with great force. But that's not all the applications of Chaos power…

I grin and start letting it pour out of my body very slowly, each pore radiating miniature doses of that energy. Invisible to the average Mobian, but, how can I say that…as a user of the Emeralds, Sonic feels it. And right now he is very 'receptive' to Chaos Power, if I can make a double entendre.

He gasps, and tries to get away from me, but I pull him tighter and just thrust with more force, probably hitting his prostrate, for he cries out. I once just held him in my arms while I did that, and he described the sensationg of being in contact with my skin as something in between a tickle, a prickling, and a red hot-glowing ice cube.

This is the first time I tried it while invading him and it seems to have the desired effect.

Sonic's muscles spasm wildly against me inside him and I have some trouble subduing him again, one hand around his neck where he is half-lying, half-kneeling in the grass before me. And _then_ I move my other ungloved hand in between his legs again and grab him tightly.

Sonic all but shrieks and I love every second of it.

Not stopping for him anymore, I start moving again, Sonic twisting like a wild animal beneath me, but at the same time gasping and moaning in pleasure. He doesn't seem to mind my presence inside him anymore thanks to my little buzzy trick and so I can move a little bit harder than usual. Sonic whines, but I merely increase my pace – until he finally releases. I think he called my name and get another wave of pleasure from that, but I'm really concentrating on something else here. Now he's panting and writhing and waiting for me to finish as I can feel myself building up for a climax. With one final thrust I come into him, and I think I'm actually flying now, golden streaks in my vision.

"Agh…Shadow…" Sonic jerks a little bit beneath me, and I give a long sigh, still holding him close to me and letting myself down on the grass. My hands on his hip pull him with me, so that he now lies on his side with his back towards my front, me still inside him, soft now.

"What…was…?" his breath is still coming irregularily, but he manages to turn his head back towards me where I lie, smiling in the afterglow.

"What, that?" I ask, briefly letting the outpour peak up again and he yelps. "Chaos Energy." I smirk. "You remember it, right?"

"…you're completely screwed up," he quips and turns back again, still in my hold. "Uh, by the way…" he squirms a little bit uncomfortably, but I give him very little room to do that. "You can pull out now."

"Nope." I nuzzle against his neck. "Not until you've gone to sleep in my arms."

"But it's-"

"Shh. Sleep. You surrendered in our little fight, after all. Meaning, you submit to the victor. And I claimed you. You're mine."

He turns his head around again, looking into my eyes and gives a slightly curious smile. His muscles tighten as he does this and I enjoy the feeling.

"I don't know whether I can sleep like that…"

"You try." I nudge him with my snout. "Now sleep or else we'll do this again."

Sonic merely snorts and turns around once more, writhing a little against me as he tries to get comfortable and accustomed to my presence inside him. I shift the grip of my arms and now hug his torso, relishing the warmth of his body in this cool cummer night. I don't _need_ to sleep, but I do like it when Sonic's nearby…

After a while, his breathing becomes calm and even. I wait for a few minutes more and then pull out, turn him around, wanting to see his face when I wake up. Emerald eyes open sleepily.

"Fooled you…wasn't sleeping yet." He gives a small grin and this time I snort.

"I think I need to flip you over again."

"No chance, Shadow." He nuzzles his face into my chest and curls up there. "After this ride, my butt is off limits to you for at least 48 hours. Gods, you were _crazy._"

I smirk. "But it felt good, right?"

"It was heaven and hell combined, yeah. Just don't do it everytime." His voice now comes muffled from somewhere in my chest fur and I chuckle as his breath tickles me.

"Sweet dreams, faker," I murmur and kiss him goodnight on the forehead.

In the morning, first thing we did was getting clean. No need for Knuckles to get the shock of his life, after all. I tried to get Sonic into something underneath the water fall, but he seems to make good of his 48-four-ban. And to be truthful, I don't know whether I could really overpower him if I wanted to. The sneaker incident prooves that. Usually Sonic always submits before I have truly won, so our battles never had an actual victor…but in a way, I like that much better.

I notice that Sonic is limping slightly and smirk.

"Sore?"

He throws me first a glare and then I get shoved, albeit playfully. "You jerk! Of course I am, how could I not be?"

When I do nothing but broaden my evil grin at this he gives me a mock-insulted expression. "I hope you're happy. I am extremely uncomfortable right now, stock tired, and if Knuckles touches my tail I'll scream."

"You didn't have to make it so difficult. You could always be a docile pet and just lie down when somebody tells you to, then we wouldn't have all this trouble."

"Yeah, right." He crosses his arms and gives an ironic grin. "Because we both know you'd be any gentler with me if I did that. Plus, I'm Sonic. Why you chose me as your lover if you actually want someone who's caught that easily, I'll never know." He scratches his ear at that, frowning, but then smiles at me again and quickly steps at my side. "Though I'm glad you did."

A last peck on my cheek and he's suddenly gone, racing off towards his and Knuckles' designated battle ground for today. I stand here, watching his dust cloud (slightly slower than usual) disappear and give a knowing, small smile to myself.

Sonic is probably going to lose to the Guardian today. I think he'll still have more victories than losses, because as me and him, these two are pretty evenly matched, but that's okay. I know Sonic, after all. He won't give up. Usually Knuckles only has won when he accidentally breaks one of Sonic's bones with his strength, or, more commonly, knocks the hedgehog out if Sonic doesn't collapse from exhaustion. Because the submission of Sonic only belongs to me and to noone else. Even I have to battle for it. And that is why I love him so much.

I never had anything of my own. Born as an experiment, I never had any possessions like others…and then my only friend was taken from me. I had _nothing._

But now I do. Something none other can ever have, because Sonic won't let them. I took his innocence back then and I'm the only one who gets to take his body now. My first possession that noone can take away, because Sonic can _fight_. Not submitting to anyone, except to me.

Mine. I have to smile at that.

My lips part as I mutter to noone in particular, hearing the faint sounds of a beginning fight in the distance:

"Why I chose you, Sonic? Because you are my equal. Why I love you? Because rarity is value, and you are _unique._"

_Fin_


End file.
